team_quatre_knightsfandomcom-20200216-history
Card Mechanics
These are different Card Mechanics, effects and skills that a unit may have or use in a battle. List of Mechanics Grades This is an important keyword noticed. Riding increases grade of your vanguard. There are 5 grade currently in play *'Grade 0': These are the weakest unit with a power from 3000 to 6000, but with the highest Shield value of up to 10000 (excluding Sentinel). They are required to start the cardfight *'Grade 1': These are a unit with mid level of power, mostly from 6000 to 8000 with a Shield value of 5000, certain unit are a Perfect Guard or Quintet Wall, with power 6000. They are required to proceed to Grade 2 *'Grade 2': These are a powered unit which allow you to call any unit with Shield value, with power mostly from 8000 to 10000 (Excluding Eternal Wing ). They also have a 5000 "minimum" Shield value. They are required to proceed to Grade 3. *'Grade 3': These are the most powerful unit commonly found. These unit have 9000 to 11000 power but with no shield. they are considered to be the highest grade in a Trial Deck Fight *'Grade 4': These are the truly most powerful unit, They has no shield value as well as grade 3 but with power of 13000,these card made an extra rare appearence (These imformation are from regular unit) Trigger Effects Trigger usually appear in Grade 0, More information on triggers can be seen here. Skill Effects *''' Boost ' Grade 0 and 1 Units have this ability. When declaring an attack with a Unit and a Grade 0 or 1 Unit is behind the attacking Unit, you may put the Unit to Rest and add its power to the attacker (only last for that battle). *' Intercept ' Grade 2 Units have this ability. While one of your Units are being attacked and a Grade 2 is in a front-row Rearguard circle, this Unit can move to the Guardian Zone and become its Guardian. Afterwards its treated as if it was Called as a Guardian. You cannot Intercept if your vanguard is grade 1 or 0 Another type of Intercept is a '''Special Intercept.' This is a Unit skill which increases the Unit's Shield value from 5000 to 10000, if a Unit in the Vanguard Circle is from a certain Clan; for example Knight of Truth, Gordon or Dragon Knight, Berger. *''' Twin Drive!!' Grade 3 and 4 Vanguards have this ability. When you declare an attack with a Vanguard of these grade, you preform two Drive Trigger Check Unit Abilities * - (自) '''Automatic Ability': This ability takes effect whenever a specific condition or timing is met. The condition or timing is written as "When ~" or "At ~". * - (起) Activate Ability: This ability can be used once the conditions are met and you are able to pay the costs in ?. This ability can be used repeatedly during the same Turn as long as you can pay the cost required * - (' '永) Continuous Ability: These ability always active if all conditions is right Paying Cost The actions below are stated in ? once the activation is successfully done *''' Soul Blast (X): ** Remove X cards from the soul. You may choose the cards to send if it has no other requirement. **Especial Soulblast : A kind of cost with a archetype of any clan during your Battle Phrase. * Soul Charge (X): **Send the top X cards of your Deck to your Soul * Counter Blast (X): **Flip X cards from the Damage Zone face-down. **Especial Counterblast : A kind of cost with an archetype of any clan during your Main Phrase. *Mega Blast' : Remove 8 cards from Soul and Flip 5 cards from the Damage Zone face down. This is referred to as "Mega Blast" in the manga/anime. *'Persona Blast' : A community-made term which refers to an effect where an identical copy of the card needs to be discarded from your hand as part of the cost. List of Rides Ride A regular Ride refers to the action taken during your normal Ride Phase, where you ride a Unit that is the same Grade, or one higher than that of your current Vanguard. Chain Rides, such as Nova Grappler's "Blau" series are considered regular Rides as well, as they take place during the Ride Phase. Another example of this is: *Starting Vanguard: Pea Knight (Grade 0) *Ride to: Corolla Dragon (Grade 1) *Ride to: Hey Yo Pineapple (Grade 2) *Ride to: Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel (Grade 3) You can Ride any unit you wish to so the possibilities are endless, but some units have effects that can only be activated in either the Vanguard or Rearguard circles. While some have abilities you can activate in both. Superior Ride Superior Ride refers to the ability to Ride other than placing a card on top of your vanguard during the Ride Phase. These abilities can only be activated if certain conditions are met. The bonus with Superior Riding is that if you went first, it is possible to Superior Ride to a Grade 3 unit whilst your opponent is still only a Grade 1. If you went second, Superior Riding takes out the advantage of going first. Some examples of Superior Rides are: * *: 'Monster Frank (BT01-37)' *: ACT Zone: Blast (3) If you have a Grade 2 Vanguard, ride this card. So, if you have a Monster Frank in your Drop Zone and you ride to a Grade 2, during that Main Phase, you can Counterblast (3) to Superior Ride to Monster Frank. * *: 'Dragon Knight, Aleph (BT01-14)' *: ACT(VC): Blast (1) and Choose a unit named "[[Embodiment of Armor, Bahr]" and a unit named "Embodiment of Spear, Tahr" from your (RC) and put them into your Soul] Search your deck for up to one card named "Embodiment of Victory, Aleph", Ride it, and shuffle your deck. So by Riding to Dragon Knight, Aleph and playing Embodiment of Armor and Spear, you can Counterblast (1) to search your deck and Superior Ride to a Grade 3 Embodiment of Victory. * *: 'Drangal' (BT03-36) *: AUTO(VC): At the start of your Ride Phase, look at the top 5 cards of your Deck, Search for up to one "Knight of Quests, Galahad", Ride it, put the rest of the cards to the bottom of the Deck in any order. If you rode, you cannot perform a Normal Ride for that Ride Phase. So, if you have Drangal as your First Vanguard, you will be able to change some cards around in your deck, and with some luck, have an extra card in your hand. For the full list of Superior Ride units, you may click 'here. Cross Ride Cross Ride is a term that refers to the act of Riding a Grade 3 unit on top of another Grade 3 unit that holds some relation with the previous Vanguard unit. In the anime, Cross Riding is also seen as a Vanguard "reaching it's final and true form". Starting from Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons, Crossrides have becoming more common. For the full list of Cross Ride units, click '''here. *Note: **Although it is not necessary to have the previous unit on the Vanguard circle, the new unit will not gain the additional bonuses from it's presence, and it would be considered more of a regular Ride than a Cross Ride. It is also notable that the Cross Riding units, as of Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons, have the Lord ability. This ability activates if you have a unit that is of a different clan than the Crossride unit, it does not allow the Crossride unit to attack. Break Ride A Break Ride can only be performed when you ride on top of a unit with the Break Ride Skill when you have four damage. Your new vanguard must be the same clan as your previous one. When you perform a Break Ride, your new Vanguard gains +10000 power and an additional skill which varies depending on your previous Vanguard. For more information and full list of Break Ride units, click here. Crossbreak Ride A crossbreak ride is a powerful kind of ride when you cross ride and break ride simultaneously. List of Skills Herald-Master skill A Grade 0/Grade 1 Unit skill which, once you pay its cost, allows you to add a certain Grade 3 Unit from your deck to your hand. Hero-Sidekick skill When a certain 6000-power Grade 1 boosts a certain Grade 2 unit, the boosted unit gets +4000 power. Master-Servant skill When a certain 6000-power Grade 1 boosts a certain Grade 3 unit and once you have paid its cost (usually is Soul-Blast 1) or meet a specific condition, the boosted unit gets +5000 power until the end of battle. Chain-Evolution skill A Unit skill that says "Auto V: At the start of your Ride Phase, look at the top 5 cards of your Deck, search for up to 1 ****, Ride it, and send the rest of the cards to the bottom of the Deck in any order. If ridden, you cannot perform a Normal Ride for that Ride Phase." Jump-Evolution skill When a certain Grade 1 unit rides on a certain Grade 0 unit, the Grade 0 searches for a certain Grade 2 unit. By discarding a Grade 3 unit via the Grade 1 unit's effect, it searches for a certain Grade 3 unit. There is also always a Grade 2 unit with 10000 starting power that gets -5000 power if the Grade 2 or 3 is not in the vanguard circle and gets +2000 power while attacking.) Forerunner A term that was officially introduced in BT09, with Crimson Heart, Nahas being the first unit known use this term, despite several units before it having a similar skill without having a proper name.Its official description is: When another unit from the same clan rides this unit, you may call it to a Rear-guard Circle. For the full list of Forerunners, you may click here. * Notes: ** Aiming for the Stars, Artemis, Angelic Star, Coral, Arboros Dragon, Ratoon, Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere, Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer, Larva Beast, Zeal, Micro-hole Dracokid, Military Dragon, Raptor Soldier, Miracle Feather Nurse, Sanctuary of Light, Planet Lancer,Schoolyard Prodigy, Lox, Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Wind, and Starting Ripple, Alecs effect only activates when you ride a unit other than the next card in the ride-chain in their respective clans. Perfect Defense Perfect Guards (also known as "Perfect Defense" in the anime) are units that specialise in guarding. They can guard regardless of how massive the amount of power is if the ability is paid by discarding one unit from its own clan to the drop zone. NOTE: Starting from December 3, 2012, all perfect guards will now have this skill: CONT: Sentinel (You may only have up to four cards with "Sentinel" in a deck), which can easily be recognized with the design of the shield icon. For the list of Perfect Defense card, you may click here. Quintet Wall For more information on Quintet Wall, see here. NOTE: All Quintet Walls are also accompanied with the Sentinel skill. Legion Legion is a skill that allows you to have 2 vanugards in one. It is activated during the main phase by returning four cards from the drop zone to the deck. Then, you take the "mate" (whose name is marked in red card from the deck (called "seek mate") Then, you place the Mate in the same vanguard circle as the Legion, creating "Legion Mate." For the rest of the game (or until you ride another unit), the two units attack as one, combining their power (called "Legion Attack)". Also, when a card is in Legion it gets a Legion skill. NOTE: Legion can only be performed when your opponent has a Grade 3 or higher vanugard. For details on this skill, as well as a list of cards that can perform legion and their mates see Legion. Limit Break A limit break is a powerful skill which can only be used when you have four or more damage. Since their introduction, limit breaks have become a staple in the game. A rare kind of limit break, called an ultimate break, can only be used when you have five damage. Ultimate breaks are associated with cross ride units.